Changes Of Choices
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: Xander has a secret and it's making people worry. Spike gets paid to 'spy' on him but as it turns out Xander isn't as crazy as people think. Set after the end of Buffy and Angel. Chapter 6: Someone else is after the new Slayer.
1. Beginnings

**Title:** Changes Of Choices  
Chapter One - Beginnings

**Author:** The Lunatic Who Cares

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy, Angelor anything connected to it... Unless you count that tiny piece of Spike's coat I own!

**Notes:** Ok this is something that randomly struck me when I was meant to be revising and I'm not surewhere it's going. The rating is just in case it does go deep into that territory... hell it could be the first slash fic I finish writing!

**Chapter 1**

Xander had a secret. It wasn't one he no choice whether he kept or not, unlike so many others in his life. This was one that he could blurt out to everyone but the look on her face stopped him every time he even thought about so now it was just another one of those things he carried around on his shoulders.

Africa had a lot of secrets too and it made Xander feel at home. He'd always wanted to travel, even the Fabulous Ladies Night Club at Oxnard hadn't deterred him, but it had been strange after more than twenty years in a small town to travel half way around the world by himself. Xander had accepted that, now Anya was truly gone, that he would always be doing Slayer work by himself and whilst he missed his girls he found that he enjoyed the alone time too.

He'd got a tatty letter the other day, nearly a month out of date, from Andrew saying that, amongst other ramblings, that Spike was alive and living with Angel in L.A.. Ok so maybe he was use to being the last one to find out things that happened outside Africa but he would have thought someone would have made the effort to tell Xander that one sooner. It also kinda stung that Spike was living with Angel. It had been the one thing they'd had in common, how much they hated the Brooding Wonder.

Feeling himself becoming annoyed again Xander stepped out of his shelter and headed out onto the savannah. Whilst, as a white man Xander stood out from the locals, he had adapted and was now reasonably bush wise. Plus he did have his companion who watched his back. Speaking of which… Xander climbed the rocky outcrop that he had silently claimed as his. It looked out over the village he had called home for the last 2 weeks and he could see for miles in every direction when the weather was clear.

Once at the top Xander sat back against the smooth cool rock under the shade of an Acacia tree and pulled a small clear crystal from his pocket before placing it in a small hollow in the rock off to one side. All he had to do now was wait. The coven in Devon could tell when the crystal was waiting to be used as Xander had learnt to bless items so that the charm worked. This was probably the best part of what Xander did. Some days there was nothing and he was free to sit for hours, if he hadn't promised his time to some local family.

He shut his eye and let the sounds of the wild wash over him; the call of lions, the swish of grass, the slight clip of hooves over rock. Xander smiled and let her approach without a word. She touched her nose to his ear in greeting before settling down beside him to watch the crystal with him. With her guarding him like this Xander was free to doze.

A soft snickering brought Xander around and he lifted his head to see the crystal glowing. He reached out and picked it up. A few seconds later images filled his head; a small girl, thin and underfed, a city, demons. Xander blinked and shook his head to clear the residual impressions before glancing across at his companion.

"We're on the move again."

Blue eyes blinked at him and Xander grumbled before expanding, explaining what he had felt rather than seen.

"There's a girl in Nairobi so we don't have to go far this time, about fifteen I think but she looks like she's ten and there are demons looking for her."

It went unsaid that the girl was a newly called Slayer. Xander watched his guardian with sympathetic eyes,

"You don't have to come with me. You know a big city ain't the place for you."

A huge snort echoed around the rocks for a moment and Xander watched her climb to her feet before staring down at him. It had been worth a try but Xander wasn't sure he wanted his strange protector to leave him now. He'd grown use to her but then again only in Xander's life would a unicorn choose him to stay with.

"I'm not talking to you when we're in company, not again. People think I'm crazy enough without me talking to thin air."

Oh yeah there was the little fact that only Xander could see her. He hadn't worked out whether that made him special or a little more whacked in the head. Probably the latter.

Spike was glad that it was over. He wasn't sure he could take much more of the close confines of the emergence hospital that the Slayers had set up to care for the injured. Blue had carried Wesley's body in some time ago but sat by his body even now, deep in thought. Spike had asked what she was thinking and she had turned those strange eyes to his and said,

"What was said before and I find myself regretting. I do not regret. It is… below my notice."

Spike had just nodded, glanced at the still form on the bed and silent said his goodbyes. He had travelled from room to room, finding new people and saying goodbye to the old but he had spent the better part of five hours in the room he had just left. It was justice he supposed, that Angel got his Shanshu in the end. He had signed it away, given up the thing he wanted most and of course he had gotten it. For the most part Spike could accept that but the rest of him hated the idea that Angel was better than him, at least in someone's eyes. Make that two…

Buffy was in there and god how that had been painful. She had been delighted he was alive, angry that he hadn't contacted her or Dawn but most of her attention went back to the seriously injured and very human Angel. Spike had no one now and he was free to leave.

A grin split his face. He had planned to survive and moved the Viper out of Wolfram & Hart's basement before the law firm had tumbled to the ground. Even now the beauty was sitting safe, waiting for him and Spike was damned if he'd let anyone else take her anywhere!

"Spike!"

Sighing Spike turned round to face Andrew who was bouncing along the corridor. For some unexplainable reason the annoying brat seemed to be in charge of this hospital and its provisions.

"Spike, you're a big, strong, well muscled vampyre. We need you to help us carry important supplies," Andrew beamed at the now frowned vampire.

"Bugger off Andrew," Spike said good naturedly. "I'm leaving."

"Oooo off to spread your wings," Andrew rubbed his hands together. "Where are you journeying to my dear friend?"

"Here and there," Spike hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"May I suggest Africa? I hear it's lovely at this time of year!"

"Bit bleedin' sunny for my tastes," Spike said dryly.

"Oh contraire mon frère! Not if you have some to put a roof over your head," Andrew pointed out.

"Yeah and who would be putting me up?"

"Him of the tall, dark and handsome!"

Spike raised an eyebrow, about to remark that Angel was just down the corridor when he realised who Andrew was on about.

"Xander? Why the hell would he have anything to do with me?"

Andrew shrugged then leaned in and whispered in a conspirator's manner,

"We, at the new and improved reformed Watcher's Council, are a little worried about him. He seems distant and our other 'contacts' have said he's been seen talking to thin air."

"Donut boy has gone stir crazy?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "And you expect me to go stay with him?"

"I've heard that certain people can pay for the inconvenience to your person," Andrew looked smug.

"How much?" Spike tried not to show too much interest.

"A hundred dollars," Andrew stated.

"Five hundred."

Andrew frowned but Spike stepped in quickly,

"You're worried that _Xander_ might be going _loopy_ and you think he's _worth _a hundred dollars?"

Not that Spike cared how much someone valued Xander's sanity at. A red stain spread across Andrew's face and he stammered,

"No… no of course not… It's just that I… I'm not… Mr Giles said that if…"

"Five hundred?" Spike held out his hand. "Oh and I want safe transport there."

Andrew stuttered and stumbled but Spike got his five hundred and safe transport… not that he's been told what it was, only that he had to be in New York in a week. Spike didn't mind heading out to Africa, even if he wasn't being paid, even if he was going to spy on Xander, because he still hadn't a clue where else he would be heading.


	2. Getting There

Frosteh – I'm sorry! Please don't let Fred eat me!

cursedgirl – Thanks. Sorry for the delay!

SapphireAngL – I will try to make it less confusing promise.

Yoko-sempai – We'll see, we'll see. Lol Spike is loveable!

Mus4u – It's going somewhere honest (god I hope so!)

**Chapter 2 – Getting There**

"Knock it off," Xander muttered out of one side of his mouth.

His companion head butted him playfully, knocking him forward a couple of steps again. People glanced up at him and Xander tried to ignore their stares as he got his back against the wall again. When she tried to head butt him again he managed to catch her mane and still her movements. She could have easily freed herself but she let herself be caught and held. Xander took comfort in the silken strands in his grip. They were the only soft thing left in his life.

"You Harris?" a thickly accented voice asked from his left, his blind side, so Xander had to crane his head right round to see the speaker.

A small, thin man with bad teeth was staring at him with a wary but hopeful expression. A local, probably only a contact, earning a little money for his time.

"I'm him," Xander nodded.

"Have car for you travel," the man pointed across the road to a dirty, white, open backed truck.

Xander thanked the man who made his way across the road, completely ignoring the traffic and forced Xander to hurry through the potential death trap too. He tried not to laugh as his other companion tried to be dignified in her crossing but ending up having to dance sideways a couple of times to avoid the people that couldn't see her. It was a major disadvantage sometimes but others it proved invaluable. Xander knew it didn't both her and tried not to let him bug him.

He climbed into the open back of the truck, which actually turned out to be a Red Cross vehicle, and watched the people part to let the truck pass. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his unicorn following in the dust. A small smile played over his face. No matter how fast they went she'd keep up and she did so love the speed, not that they could go top speed on the unmade roads.

The journey was rough, dusty, hot and long, like all the car journeys were in this country though for once the car hadn't been hijacked or forced off the road by militia or government soldiers. Xander wiped the grimy sweat from the back of his neck and squinted at the buildings they were driving past, looking for something familiar. He had been to Nairobi before but he was hoping to spot something to help pin down the location of the new Slayer.

Glancing over his shoulder Xander watched his companion trot through the other traffic on the road, occasionally stopping to exchange what passed for her conversation with other animals. She never let Xander get out of sight however and he marvelled at her elegance throughout, plus she didn't even look dirty.

The charity vehicle parked outside its headquarters in the city and Xander thanked the driver before shouldering his pack and heading into the city. Once he would have been nervous about being alone in such a dangerous place but Xander had seen his guardian flatten a 300 pound demon with one blow so a few humans, even with machine guns, just didn't make him sweat anymore.

He heard the clip-clop of hooves follow him down the road before they drew level with him but he didn't glance round to check on his companion. Xander knew it was her despite the fact that she walked on his blind side. There was no rustle of clothes, no creak of a saddle or jingle of metal so he knew the beast beside him had no rider and therefore, by a simple method of deduction, it was safe to be half blind.

Spike grinned as he pocketed the wad of cash. The Viper, though it had hurt just a little to sell, had fetched him a handsome sum of money even though it had driven from one side of America to the other. He could now fund any extra expenses this trip might have to offer.

The vampire stood on the corner of 14th Street and Willow Avenue, three blocks away from his destination, watching the people pass him by. He was wondering whether he'd get a decent meal on his journey or whether he should eat now. The soul reminded him that taking someone off the street wasn't an idea he should entertain but Spike, if he did, had no intention of killing them... Stupid bloody conscience.

Spike let the idea slip away and carried on walking. During the day the humans ran the ship yard he was heading to as a dry dock and repair centre but at night a type of water demon came out and offered a whole different sort of service. They were a non aggressive species and happily helped out anyone for the right price. Andrew had paid that price and all Spike had to do was turn up, hand over his piece of paper to make sure he was the right 'cargo' and off he was shipped.

The yard appeared to be deserted but as Spike looked around a demon appeared to his left and regarded him from the shadows. Spike looked him up and down before pulling out his invitation and holding out in front of him. The demon nodded, gestured down to a building before fading back into the shadows. Spike scowled but walked the way he had been shown.

"You Spike?" a sibilant hiss asked.

"What's it to you?" Spike narrowed his eyes at the dim shape.

"You have transport slip yes?" the demon slid into view, leaving a wet trail behind it. "You take human ship to big land across the waters?"

"If you mean Africa then yeah, sign me up," Spike handed over his piece of paper, careful not to actually touch the slime on the demon's claws. God knows what _that_ would do. The demon held up the paper, double sets of eyelids blinking as he read before simply sticking it to his body with a small squelch.

Spike avoided stepping into the trail of gunk the demon left behind as he lead the way down to the riverside. The only sounds they made were the tap of Spike's boots and the slip-slid of the demon's body on the concrete. Spike looked around them as they walked, careful to make sure it didn't look like he gave a damn and began to notice other pairs and groups making their way in the same direction.

"Full ship?" Spike asked, nodding sideways at a group.

The demon blinked and looked across before back at the vampire,

"Yes, always full. You last to buy."

Spike shrugged,

"Last minute trip."

The demon tilted his head slightly,

"Change?"

A grin curved over Spike's lips,

"Yeah you could say that mate."

They fell into silence again and Spike queued with the others waiting to board. They were direction to different parts of the ship, depending on their species and Spike found there was five other vampires, along with himself, consigned to the bowels of the ship. Whilst it was the roughest, smelliest and noisiest place to be on the boat it was the safest place to avoid the sunlight. It was also a hell of a lot safer than the passage Spike had undertaken when he had headed out to Africa before.

There was some posturing and a brief scrap before Spike relaxed down onto the best bunk. He put his feet up on the bulkhead, hands under his head and listened to the sounds around him; other passengers settling in, rumble of the engines, creak of the metal around him shifting as they started on their journey. Spike realised, with an internal sigh, that this was going to be one hell of a boring journey. He dug out his pack of cigarettes and counted them, discovering that he was going to run out before he was half way there.

"Bugger," he muttered and put them away. He would have to endure the boredom for as long as he could before his patience ran out. It was one of the main reasons he smoked; the action of lighting and drawing in the smoke stopped his attention from jumping from one thing to another. Spike had never been one for waiting and being forced to do nothing was probably the worst thing about being a vampire. It was probably a leading reason why he'd tried anything twice.

As he stared at the rivets above his head his mind drifted back to what he was going to do when he found Xander. Spike had several options. He could observe Xander from hiding but he was definitely not one for sneaking around. That tended to blow up in his face and something told him Xander would be more open to him if he announced his presence rather than being caught spying.

That led onto the next idea; joining up with Xander and pretending he cared about what he was doing, finding new Slayers or whatever pathetic excuse for a job he was trying now, all the while spying on him. He wondered if Xander was truly going insane. That could prove to be a barrel of monkeys alright but Spike knew how to deal with people not all quite there.

Spike frowned. All Andrew had said was that he'd been seen talking to thin air. Everyone talked to themselves at some point so Xander must have been doing it a hell of a lot to draw this much attention. Another thing that had been nagging at him was that Xander was meant to be one of the main core Scoobies, yet it seemed none of his friends could be bothered to go out to Africa to check on him. Some friends.

The frown deepened as something else dawned on him. He hadn't got a clue what he was meant to do when he had worked out whether Harris had gone loopy or not. Spike suspected that he was meant to report back to Andrew but, not only did he not have a means to do that, Spike also hated the idea of tattle tailing because he was meant to.

An evil smile curled his lips. Oh that was good. Why tell when you could let them worry themselves half to death and then extract more money out of them. He may not be all evil any more but he still had a streak of it in him.

Rough plan worked out, Spike settled down to doze and try to make the time pass a little quicker that way. Africa look out, Spike was coming back and this time he wasn't crazy, love sick or desperate.


	3. Encounter And Acknowledge

**Chapter 3 – Encounter and Acknowledge**

**Notes – **Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but being away in a foreign country for nearly 6 months will do that for you. Hope you enjoy. There should definitely be more on the way soon.

Weeks passed, it could turn into months and Xander felt that grate against him. Looking for Slayers wasn't an exact science but some could be as elusive as that pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Take this one for example; young, starving and in a big city. Xander had known right from the get go that she wouldn't easy to find but paired with his guardian they could normally track their targets down within a week or two.

The paper aeroplane flew across the room, dipping lower and lower until the wall abruptly halted its progress. Xander sighed,

"You know this wouldn't be so bad if I had someone to talk to." He glanced at his companion, "Not that you don't make a fabulous pal but I feel like I'm going crazy."

A soft whicker answered that statement.

"Stop laughing at me," Xander pointed a finger at her.

Nothing.

"Ok fine laugh away. At least it's better to have only the voice I can hear than nothing at all."

A soft muzzle nuzzled the back of his neck where his hair met his shirt collar and Xander lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. They took and gave comfort in companionable silence until a huge snort of hot air blew down his neck, making Xander jump.

"Ack! That's not fair!"

She butted her head against his shoulder before turning away and walking to the door. Xander muttered under his breath as he stood but followed her across the room to squeeze passed and open the door. Back to work they went.

----

Spike climbed out of the crate, muttering to himself. The journey in the hold of the ship had been a trip to a blood bath factory in comparison to the last seven hours. Since docking in Conakry in Guinea on the west coast of Africa Spike had been transferred to the airport, to the cargo department and into a very small, cramped and smelly box so he could be flown across Africa to Nairobi.

He now stank of old straw and apples and his nose itched abominably. Spike rubbed his hair, sending bits scattering off to the floor, as he looked around the empty hanger. It was deserted for him to scarper without notice. How nice.

As he began walking across the concrete he stretched, yawning. He needed somewhere to rest up and he doubted he would find Xander during the day. While he had no doubt Xander would more than likely be out and around in the safer sunlight, Spike didn't know his way around this city and didn't think of the sunshine in the same terms.

He glanced up at the sunny sky from the safety of the hanger and then across the dirt runway to the covered market that was setting itself up so close to the airport that it had to be dangerous. Spike snorted; there was something to be said for the simplicity of third world countries at least and he bet he could find some cigarettes in there. Hell he felt about ready to kill for one about now, soul or not.

He screwed his eyes up as he calculated the distance and the likelihood of catching fire before he got undercover. It was close enough so Spike took a few steps back, hiked up his duster over his head before launching himself out the doors. He went from stationary to flat out run in seven strides

Nobody spared him a second glance as he entered the bazaar, even though he was smoking slightly, and wandered through between the colourful drapes, cheap knock offs and dark people shouting, gesturing. He would have felt self conscious if he cared as he knew that he looked so different, white skin, blonde hair, but he was Spike, not some pansy white tourist like that man probably was.

Spike curled his lip at the sight of a single white man in the market place. All Spike may have been able to see was the dark hair and half of his back but that didn't mean he couldn't imagine how that guy waved money around, getting what he wanted.

And then the man turned slightly and Spike swore loud enough to draw the eyes of the people standing around him. The Powers That Be had to be messing with him. There was no way he had found Xander Harris this quickly in a place this size.

Spike watched Xander talk to the woman behind a stall selling fruit, clearly comfortable with the language and making the woman smile and nod. He gestured with his hand before pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket and handing it to her. She looked at it, studying something Spike couldn't see, before frowning and shaking her head. Xander looked disappointed but nodded prior to stepping away.

By taking those few steps to one side it gave Spike a clear few of Xander. He was tanned to a dark brown and his hair was slightly longer than he remembered it, lightened by the sun. He looked lean but in good health. Spike had to admit he was doing well by himself out here.

Something though made Spike stay where he was, partially hidden by a large swathe of cloth hanging from the top of the stall frame. He studied Xander closely, trying to gauge how to approach, what to say and what was bugging him about Xander. Something wasn't right.

Spike watched Xander study the piece of paper before folding it back up and returning it to his pocket. He glanced left, swinging his head round more to compensate for the missing part of his vision and Spike could now see all of his face. There was no patch on his face! That must have been what Spike had felt was wrong. He watched Xander smile at something and then speak a few words Spike couldn't make out but there was nobody close enough he could be talking to. So this was what Andrew had meant. Even so it didn't constitute enough to worry people. Everyone talked to themselves at some point. Spike frowned as he thought and continued to watch Xander.

----

Xander sighed. Still no luck and this was the cheapest place at the market to buy food. Maybe he should go back to trying to find where the best place to scrounge and steal were because he still couldn't imagine the Slayer having enough money to purchase something to eat. Not that _that_ idea had been wonderfully successful to start with.

Suddenly he got that prickly feeling up the back of his neck and raised his head again, looking for the source. Years of Hellmouth training told him that there was always someone watching you when you got that sensation. Almost instantly he locked gaze with a pair of blue eyes and he blinked in surprise. Ok so blue eyes were rare here but the bleached blonde hair was even more exceptional. What the _hell_ was Spike doing here?

The person in question glanced away momentarily as if unsure what to do before steadying himself and looking back. Xander felt a brush of fur on the back of one hand as his unicorn stepped passed him, through the flow of people to Spike. He followed at a slower pace so he could watch his guardian check the vampire over. It wasn't that Xander was afraid of Spike, it was simply a rhythm he had fallen into with her. She had saved him from a lot of possibly deadly mistakes.

She sniffed him from feet to head in one quick sweep but Xander watched the vampire's face. Most people felt uncomfortable, aware of something but unable to tell what it was. Spike it seemed was no different. He was scowling as he wrap his arms around himself, like he was seeking comfort. He stopped doing that as Xander got close enough to greet him and seemed to collect himself together.

"Harris," Spike nodded, completely calm, as if meeting Xander in an obscure African market was an everyday event.

"Spike," Xander nodded back, prepared to be polite but unwilling to ask what Spike was doing here first.

The vampire was clearly expecting Xander to do just that as there was a pause in the barely started conversation. Instead the human put his hands in his pockets and lent against a stall post with a small smile. Spike copied Xander and raised an eyebrow as he waited. Xander sighed,

"Well Spike it was nice catching up with you but I've got work to do."

He went to stand and walk off when Spike reached out his hand,

"No wait."

Xander stopped and remained where he was, awaiting the vampire's words.

"Er look I…" Spike ran his hand through his hair. "Do you have somewhere I can stay during the day?" Spike jabbed his thumb at the runway. "I just arrived."

Xander rubbed the back of his neck, thinking how he wanted to play this and grimaced. He could do with a shower. A glance at Spike proved that he wasn't alone.

"Sure. I've got a shower too."

Spike grinned,

"That, mate, would be bloody brilliant."

Xander gestured through the stalls and started walking, feeling his guardian on his blind side. Whether it was her presence or just because Spike knew better but the newest addition came up on his good side to walk next to him. Xander walked in silence, still keeping watch for the girl and Spike seemed content to do the same. Well for nearly the entire length of the market.

"So what 'work' have you got to do? Some Slayer shit I bet."

Xander quirked one side of his mouth,

"Yeah some Slayer shit."

"What a surprise," Spike said dryly, patting his pocket half heartedly.

"Just as much as you looking for cigarettes is," Xander noted.

Spike scowled,

"Old habits die hard."

"Don't they just."

Spike caught a look on Xander's face that looked like a cross between sorrow and anger. He could understand both. They were quiet again until they reach the last stall and Spike stalled at the edge of the shadow. Xander paused with him before staring out into the sun. After a few moments Xander turned to Spike,

"You're going to have to trust me if you want that shower."

Spike regarded him closely,

"What we talking here mate?"

"We get to hold hands," Xander said in a very serious voice.

"Sod that."

"You'd rather fry than hold my hand?" Xander asked in the same grave tone but with a slight curl on his lips. "But don't you care about me?"

Spike narrowed his eyes as the words jolted his memory,

"You're playing me."

"Only slightly," Xander pulled out a crystal from the back pocket of his jeans and held it out to Spike. "Here."

"And just what am I meant to do with that? Divinate the night?"

Xander shrugged,

"Well if you want to but I thought you could, you know, hold it and let me work the difficult end."

Spike frowned but took the clear gemstone that was about as large as his first finger. He held it up to study it to find it flawless and smooth with a softly rounded point on one end that hinted at years of handling. Spike curled his fingers around it and looked back at Xander.

"Didn't think you were any good with the mojo."

Xander shot him a glance that was so old-school Xander that Spike nearly laughed. It was nervous and guilty before it got smoothed away by indifference.

"I wasn't. A guy can learn a few things."

Xander shut his eye briefly and his lips moved silently as he clearly summoned up magick. Spike could feel the crystal vibrate slightly in his palm, tickling annoyingly, but it was more interesting to watch Xander work. Nothing moved except his lips… and his left hand. At first Spike thought maybe he was tracing symbols in the air so he shifted to get a better look, only to find his hand clenching and relaxing. Spike frowned and returned his eyes to Xander's face. He seemed to be completely unaware he was doing it.

Xander drew in a large breath and as he let it go he opened his eye. Just like that the spell was done. He felt energized and yet somehow calm at the same time and that was just the simplest of rituals. No wonder Willow had got caught up in the magick.

"You're ready to go."

"Just like that?" the distrust in Spike's voice was plain to hear.

"Just like that," Xander nodded and stepped forward into the sunlight. It wasn't his job to reassure the vampire whether his skills were up to scratch. He had already told Spike that an element of trust was needed here but he couldn't help glancing back over his shoulder to see how long Spike took.

Spike, on the other hand, felt as nervous as buggery. He could already feel the sun itching over his skin, burning him up. The memories from his last moments of Sunnyhell crawled up his spine and he squeezed his hands in tight fists.

"Come on Spike," Xander called softly. "The spell does have a limited self life."

Somehow there was reassurance in his voice now. Damn it. Someone looking vulnerable got to him and since being here in Africa that part of Xander had grown even more. He should be harder to deal with all the suffering but so often the young, scared Slayers needed him to be gentle with them. For awhile at any rate.

Spike nodded, seemingly missing or not caring about Xander's tone of voice. It took an unneeded breath before Spike strode out into the light. He seemed to be waiting to burst into flames but when it didn't come he lifted his head upwards and a small smile lit up his face.

"Sorry to disturb the enjoyment but you _will_ becoming a flamin' vamp unless you hurry up," Xander jolted him out of his reverie. "We do have to walk quite a way."

Spike walked quickly to his side, muttering and scowling darkly. Xander guessed, from the smothered words, that he wasn't Spike's favourite person for spoiling his moment. Didn't seem fair somehow. He had given Spike his crystal, he had summoned up magick for him, which despite his words he never felt entirely confident with, and Spike was walking in the warm sun. Xander sighed. Some people didn't change then.

She knocked her head against his shoulder, a subtle warning. Xander realised how quickly his mood had changed from amusement, to caring, to irritation, to disappointment. His finger rubbed along his empty eye socket as he thought. He hadn't had such a burst of emotions in a long time, he hadn't had the companionship for long enough to bond. Spike may have only been back in his life for ten minutes but their history let Xander make an instant connection. It was damn annoying but…

Xander glanced at Spike, who was running his eyes over the milling people dismissively. But boy was it good to have someone here. Made him want to ask why Spike was here but he bit his tongue before the words slipped out. Spike was never one for being able to keep his mouth shut for long.

There was one thing, though, that Xander had been dying to ask Spike for months, since the letter had come, since he knew Spike was alive.

"A question for you," Xander asked quietly, drawing the attention of his companions.

Spike let the dark mood drop from him. It wasn't worth the effort of remaining angry with Xander, especially since he _was_ out in the sun and there was a shower at the end of all this.

"Why did you stay with Angel?"

Spike blinked. That was one he didn't expect to see coming.

"How do you know about that?" Spike deflected the question for the moment.

"When Andrew remembers I get a letter about random stuff he thinks is important, " Xander shrugged. "Obviously him being allowed to go to L.A., in charge of Slayers, meets the grade, so I ask again: Why?"

"Well the last time you saw me I was saving the world," Spike shook his head like he still couldn't believe he would do that. "Next thing I remember was appearing in Angel's bloody office as a sodding ghost. I was tied to the place, I couldn't leave L.A." Spike looked up at Xander then, meeting his calm gaze. "Do you know how frustrating that is? Not allowed to leave the Poof's company?"

"I can imagine," Xander replied dryly. "But somehow I think you took full advantage."

Spike grinned,

"Well what else is a vampire to do? Bloody stayed away when he was having sex with the werewolf though. I don't need to see that again, _ever_."

"Angel was having sex? With a werewolf?" Xander asked, confused. "What happened to the 'moment of happiness and pop there's a different bastard'?"

Spike smirked,

"Neither of them is any good. Apparently she told him she was aiming at it but sex is never that brilliant. Never slept with me then obviously."

Xander snorted,

"Oh yeah of course. She'd change her mind in an instance."

Spike's smile broadened,

"You better believe pal."

"I'm more a sort of show and tell believe it sort of guy to be honest," Xander quipped.

Spike raised an eyebrow at that,

"You hadn't stuck me like that before."

"Come on Spike. A mummy, praying-mantis lady, psycho Slayer, _Anya_. What didn't?"

One side of Spike's mouth quirked up but he didn't reply. That hadn't been what he'd meant but there was plenty of time to talk as far as he was concerned.

----

"So what were you doing in the market?" Spike asked as he came out of the tiny bathroom in Xander's hotel room.

Xander glanced up from where he was writing on the little table and unconsciously took note of Spike. Only his black jeans on as he walked across the floor, scrubbing his hair with a towel. There was a faint, fading scar across his belly, below his navel and another on his right bicep.

"Working, always working."

"Yeah I got that," Spike dropped the towel to the floor, stirring an old annoyance in Xander. "I got that it was a never ending search for Slayers but why would that lead you to a cheap market on the edge of the city?"

Xander scowled at the towel, then at Spike, wondering how much he should be letting out to this stranger back in his life.

"We… I was there because I'm running out of places to look for the next girl," Xander gestured to the table. "Nobody recognises her picture and time is running out real quick."

Spike strode across the floor to join him and peered over his shoulder at the sketch and then at the list of places, most of which had been crossed off. A few names remained but they all were either underlined or had lots of question marks after them.

"What are these then?" Spike prodded the list.

"Places I'm not sure about or I was trying to avoid going," Xander snorted. "Being merely human means just sauntering in there would be so not a good idea. I'd end up being a 'nummy treat' very, _very_ quickly."

Spike flashed a quick grin at the old name,

"Well you've got the Big Bad here now."

"Uh huh," Xander leaned back in his chair. "And why would you be helping me?"

Spike shrugged,

"Looking for something to do, a little violence and you know I am sort of a good guy..."

Xander pressed his lips together to stop from laughing before looking back down at the list and then across the room at his silent companion. He was going to go the places anyway but Spike didn't have to know that. Well aware that Spike was watching him curiously Xander pulled his gaze back to the vampire as he thought.

"Alright," he agreed. "But we do this my way."

Xander stood and pressed into Spike's personal bubble. Spike folded his arms across his bare chest and Xander tried not to watch the muscles ripple and tighten, a subtle reminder who would win if it came down to a simple fight. All Spike did though was nod and step back. Unknown tension seeped out of Xander's back. Time to get ready to party downtown.


	4. And The Dance Goes On

**Chapter 4 – And The Dance Goes On**

**Notes - **Sorry for the delay, no excuse. Mus4u thank you for the continued interested.

Xander ran his hand through his hair one last time and straightened up as he stood beside Spike. He fought not to glance at Spike again. Despite only wearing the clothes he came in, cleaned though, Spike looked like he was out to get down and dirty. Xander, if they were actually out looking for someone, wouldn't stand a chance in comparison.

Spike let his eyes wander over the building and found himself trying to work out how the hell they were going to pull this off. Actually he had been thinking that since Xander had told him what they were going to do. It was a disturbingly well thought out plan and Spike hadn't imagined Xander being able to figure out something as complex as this, especially considering this was a demon haunt. Full of demons.

Spike swaggered forwards, pretending he owned the world and walked straight up to the main door. He stopped when the a figure stepped out of the shadowed alcove, only to look it up and down dismissively.

"Why do you wish to enter?" it hissed sibilantly.

Spike remembered what Xander had said and answered somewhat like he been told to,

"Looking for a profit and a chance, mate."

"And those that follow you?"

"A chance to observe and learn," Xander replied calmly from over Spike's shoulder.

The figure was silent in thought before it spoke again,

"Enter and be known but know through your own risk you seek your own gain."

"Like it always is," Spike muttered as the door swung open, revealing a dark corridor, that they were to walk down.

Spike headed into the depths, closely followed by Xander, but as they strode down the sinister red hall, lined with wood, Spike could have sworn he heard the clip clop of hooves move with them. He very nearly commented on it to Xander but just as he opened his mouth to ask whether Xander could hear it the corridor opened up so they were standing on a balcony over looking a vast room.

"Wowsers," Xander sounded impressed, but didn't forget to keep his voice down.

Spike nodded slightly. He had been in establishments like it but nothing on this scale and certainly not recently. A single room stretched out from the foot of the stairs, lined with tables, chairs and benches down either side. They were held back from the centre of the room back two rows of pillars that joined the arched ceiling. Spike could make out a bar at the far side of the room and another just under his feet, below the balcony.

The room moved with demons of all shapes and sizes, colours and unrecognisable sexes. Spike noted there was very few vampires here, little enough that he and Xander stood out as humanoid. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment. They were hoping to blend in a little more.

Xander nudged Spike with his knee, knowing that they should get moving. Standing up here meant they could see everyone but in return everything could see them. Spike agreed by stepping onto the first stair and thudding down them until he stood on the intricate tiled floor. He made his way straight to the bar under the balcony and managed to signal the bartender without much trouble.

Xander quietly trailed Spike around, only glancing around occasionally and when she left to seek out demons that might know about Slayers. He tried not to stare at the demon serving Spike his drink. Having been in the same line of business before Xander could definitely see the advantages of having six arms and a nest of tentacles but all the movement was nauseating.

Spike found himself a seat with its back to the wall but easy escapes down each side. Xander slotted in beside him, giving Spike his blind side and letting Spike know he wasn't entirely comfortable here.

"So," Spike sipped his whiskey and clinked the ice around his glass. "How were you planning the next part of this little show?"

Xander thought furiously. He hadn't told Spike about this bit because he wasn't about to tell him _she_ was finding them demons to pump for information. Spike wouldn't know about her, not from Xander. If she wished to reveal herself, well, then he'd probably faint from the shock. His guardian wasn't very social. Xander covered,

"See any…thing that might know about Slayers? Or street kids? Or come to that good places to find them?"

Spike let his gaze drift around the room as he answered,

"Whole cornucopia of answers here. That scaly brown blob by the pillar is a Xon'ss demon and very partial to children. The thing that looks like a stuffed vulture is a Saeya demon and they can find any manner of lost bits and bobs. The slime trail to your right that leads to the even slimier host gives you one of the worlds best tunnel experts and then…"

"Ok yeah I get the picture, lots of options," Xander shifted on his feet in annoyance.

Suddenly she appeared amidst some demons and headed their way. Xander watched her, ignoring Spike as he continued to list their options and every step she took closer he felt himself calm and relax. She reached them and nudged her nose into one of Xander's hands. He caught a flash of an image; tall blue demon with yellow edged scales and eyes, and immediately Xander started looking for him. A minute later he spotted him by a pillar across the room from them.

His guardian, though, was regarding Spike with a tilted head, ears strained forward as if she was trying to hear passed his words to his thoughts. Xander was going to point their target out, but her attitude had him intrigued. He had never seen her like this. Anybody he spent time with she ignored after checking their credentials.

She glanced quickly at Xander and then gently butted her nose against Spike's hand that was holding his glass. It wasn't hard enough to spill the amber liquid but Spike jerked in reaction, making the whiskey slop precariously close to the edge. He frowned as he looked around.

"What the hell?" he asked but Xander guessed it was rhetorical.

"What about that blue demon? The one with the yellow patches by the pillar?"

Spike blinked as he tried to get his mind back on track, even though he was scratching the back of his hand like his skin was trying to crawl off his bones.

"Er yeah. That one might be able to help."

Xander hid a smile and continued,

"Well? You going to go talk to him then?"

Spike straightened in his seat, knocked back his drink and slid off his chair. Xander watched him stride towards their target for a moment before following. Spike made a beeline for the demon and something in the way he walked made the other demons give way. Some didn't even look their way as Spike passed by. Others ignored Spike but stared curiously at Xander. He could feel the way their eyes drifted over his body and he fought not to shudder and rub his arms in revulsion.

Spike leant on the pillar that the demon was next to and conversationally said,

"Bit slow tonight."

The demon turned its head to Spike and Xander could see the yellow rimmed eyes assess a vampire then a human. He then looked out over the demons assembled in the hall.

"Yes I suppose you could say that."

Xander nearly laughed out loud. The thick South African accent sounded so very out of place coming from blue lips and yellow tongue. He managed to keep it in, but decided not to look at the demon in case he couldn't help himself in future. Xander people watched. Strike that, demon watched.

"Was looking for a little action," Spike declared. "Heard there was a Slayer roundabouts."

The demon turned its entire body towards Spike,

"There are many Slayers, all over the world now. Why have you coming looking for this one?"

"Oh so word has gotten about then," Spike ignored the question. "Wonder how long it took for everyone to notice."

"Not long," the demon replied, unfazed by the lack of an answer. "Why are you here with a human?"

Spike licked his lips, as if nervous, or hungry, as he glanced at Xander who met his gaze calmly before looking away again. He had a suspicion that Xander would let much more pass than he would have before, leaving Spike free to say many things. The best thing would be to make him like Spike, subtly though, like he had come to his own decision, but something that would make sense to their informant.

"Why do you think, if I'm going after a Slayer?" Spike snorted, as if the answer was obvious. He heard Xander turn his head to him as the demon appraised Xander in a new light.

"That is very clever, if she falls for it," the demon nodded.

Spike could feel Xander straining to work out whether that was a compliment or not but Spike could see the demon had taken the bait.

"What makes you think she won't?"

"You wear white flesh, she has darker flesh. She will not trust those with the same colouring as her family's killers," the demon shrugged. "It is quite simple to understand."

Xander felt his skin go cold. It was little wonder, then, he hadn't found her. She probably hid away from him if he had ever got close to her.

"She is even less likely to trust on those that wears battle scars like you both do," demon nodded at them each in turn.

Xander fought not to put his hand up to his empty socket. It was instinctual to do and every time someone mentioned it, a ghost of the pain stabbed through his head, but it made no difference if he wore the patch or not. They would always ask eventually. Better to leave it off so they knew, right from the word go, there was no eye.

"I'm not wanting her to trust me, now am I?" Spike sneered. "I think, mate, that you know where she is."

"Even if that were the case why would I tell you for free?"

"A chance," Spike recalled what he'd said at the door. Now he had to take a gamble to make his profit.

The demon was quiet, clearly thinking. Spike hadn't specified a chance of what and was hoping he wouldn't have to. It would probably have to be something of his or Xander's. It would look bloody strange in this place if Spike gave it away and not Xander, but Spike was meant to be getting into Xander's good books. Plus he did want Xander to be in debt to a demon, unless it was him.

Spike frowned, that unexpected thought catching him unawares but before he had any time to dwell on it the demon came up with an answer.

"I accept with my chance being I know your names before I tell you where she is."

"Why do you want our names?" Xander spoke up, curious.

"Someone else here may seek them and then I have my profit," the demon replied.

Xander exchanged a fleeting look with Spike before turning away again. Spike rubbed the back of his neck before answering,

"You'll tell us regardless of what names we give you?"

"Unless you lie, yes."

"This is Alexander Harris," Spike pointed at the person in question. "And I'm Spike."

"Spike," the demon repeated slowly, disbelief clear.

"Yeah, so?" Spike straightened.

"Spike, William the Bloody, half the Scourge of Europe, Killer of Slayers, Slayers pet and traitor," the demon listed the names methodically.

"Oi! Now that's piss!" Spike pushed into the others face. "I am not a pet!"

"Spike," Xander warned in hushed tones, hand closing over the nearest arm to him.

The demon smiled and it was the first time Xander got that goose bump feeling down his spine. His senses had been on overload since he stepped up to the door into this place but this was major alert time. That smile had to be one of the creepiest things in the room. Xander tightened his grip on Spike's arm, showing his feelings.

Spike growled low in his throat but let himself be guided backwards. The demon kept on smiling as he gave them directions and when they turned to leave Xander could feel those yellow eyes wandering over his back. All the way up the stairs and across the balcony.

Spike glanced ever so casually down into the gathering and caught a glance of their informant busily engaged with another demon, something traded hands before their informant disappeared. One thing Spike knew when he saw it was trouble and this one had their scent.

Spike leaned back in the wooden chair, rocking it on its back legs, with his booted feet up on the table as he smoked. He'd managed to find somewhere that had a brand he could stand. When you'd been smoking for as long as Spike had then you got to know what you liked all around the world. Xander was in the other room, getting ready to crash after the night.

Spike was deep in thought. Names in the dark side of the world could mean a whole lot. His name was famous but it could be used against him. Once a name was said and known you could find the real person behind it and that worried Spike.

Xander appeared in the doorway dressed in an off white t-shirt and dark grey boxers. It was eerily familiar and to go with the joking earlier in the day Spike felt like he was living in the past again.

"Ain't no easy chair for me to sleep in this time," Spike muttered.

Xander cocked his head to one side,

"I hadn't thought of that."

Spike was quiet as he finished his cigarette but somehow found himself saying,

"I'm not tired yet. I'll stay up."

Xander shrugged before slumping down onto the bed. Spike watched him roll onto his side, listened to his breathing slow and even out. He could tease Xander but he had truly loved Anya and Spike knew better than to dig around in the box of ex's. Plus it just wasn't worth it anymore.

Spike's thoughts came back. He hadn't good enough look at the other demon to know what it was or to see what had been passed between them. He wasn't bothered whether this could lead to trouble but why the hell would anyone be interested in them going after one lone Slayer? It was a paradox that was going to annoy Spike.

There could be a advantageous side to this though. If Spike was forced to save Xander's life then Xander would be more likely to trust him and then it would be easier to find out what the hell was going on.

Spike frowned. Did Xander have enemies out here? He hadn't thought of that before. Whilst Xander, back in Sunnyhell, have been a core Scooby and therefore hated by the general demon population, he didn't seem to have picked up many personal grudges. Vengeance demons a big yes, but they had so many rules and regulations that none would engage in such underhand dealings. The rest were just one off's or had been dealt with.

A throb started above his right eye. Too much thinking. He'd never been one for that but one thing he knew how to do was hit the streets. He was in a city and it didn't matter he was in Africa. It made very little difference in the end.

Spike's feet thumped down onto the floor and he strode across to the floor to the door. He ignominiously bounced off something a foot away from the door and went sprawling to the ground. Lying on the floor Spike regarded the general area in front of him with suspicion but at least this time he hadn't gained a nose bleed.

There was nothing there. Spike pulled out his demon and looked again with narrowed yellow eyes but still nothing. He couldn't sense any magic or see any tell-tale shimmering to give away a barrier. He sniffed the air. All there was here was bad hotel smell, Xander and him. There wasn't a damn thing that could have stopped him and yet here he lay.

"Bugger," Spike muttered. "Bloody hell why me?"

He pushed to his feet and reached out with cautious hand. Spike discovered a solid surface but still zilch. The throb in his head grew. Shutting his eyes Spike concentrated on what he was feeling. It was warm, like it generated its own heat and when he ran his hand in the opposite direction he could have sworn hair brushed through his fingers.

Spike opened his eyes a crack as he grabbed at the hair. His hand appeared to be fisted around thin air but he could feel the strands. The other hand joined its partner and they ran in opposite directions along the surface and Spike discovered the next tantalising bit of clue. Whatever _it_ was it rounded off at the sides and curved away downwards.

As Spike followed his hands around one of these corners the object under them moved and warm air blew over the side of his face. It also smelled faintly. Spike breathed it in. It smelt alive, very, very alive. There was something living and breathing under his hands but Spike could be damned if he could work out what it was.

"Why don't you just tell me?" he asked, getting annoyed.

Xander murmured in his sleep behind him and Spike glanced over his shoulder, eyes properly open now. He turned back to what ever it was.

"I know you're not going to tell me what the hell's going on," Spike spoke softly, a quiet threat in his voice. "But I can make Xander tell me."

Spike got a vague impression of a blur before he was pinned to the wall from thighs to chest. He pushed against the body holding him there and tried to use the wall as leverage but it was like a mouse trying to shift an Irish wolfhound that had happened to fall asleep on top of it. The more he struggled the more pressure was applied until Spike could hear his bones creak in protest.

"I wouldn't hurt him," Spike wheezed, unwillingly even then to call uncle.

The pressure disappeared and Spike winced as he regained feeling. He stepped away from the wall and towards the bed until he stood looking down at Xander,

"I think someone's got some explaining to do."

Spike glanced around the apparently empty room. What shit had he managed to land himself in this time? Shit that apparently was looking out for Xander and that begged the question what was Xander really doing here?


	5. The Promised Chance Remains

**Chapter 5 – The Promised Chance Remains**

Notes: I know that the years are wrong for the free schooling in Kenya but I'm taking a bit of poetic license here and plus I am only a year or so out.

Xander stretched and blinked awake. He rubbed the sleep from his eye as he sat up before breathing in deeply and coughing. The air stunk of smoke. Xander twisted round to spot Spike still sitting on his chair but the table and floor were littered with empty packs of cigarettes.

"Jesus Spike," Xander stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Making up for lost time," Spike grunted, eyes narrowed at Xander like he had a stake hidden behind his back.

Xander shook his head, grabbed some clothes and retreated into the bathroom. He shut the door and leaned against it, head tilted back, eye shut. A sigh escaped him. Yesterday had been reasonably good, exceptional actually considering he was in Spike's company but now it looked like Spike was in a black mood.

A soft nose snuffled over his hair and he greeted his other companion silently, scratching her cheek absently. She playfully butted his hand with nose and Xander felt his melancholy lift.

"You're in a better mood than his lordship," Xander murmured.

She stopped and stepped back. Xander blinked rapidly and then pointed an accusing finger at her, hissing,

"What did you do?"

She shook her head, making her long mane dance but Xander wasn't believing her for a second. He took that one step right up to her, grabbed an ear in each hand and held her head still. Well it was only because she was humouring him as she could break free at any time she wished to. They had a small staring match before she showed him what had happened last night.

Xander groaned,

"Why did you do that? He's going to bug me about this but you still don't want him to know who you are do you?" Xander carried on thoughtfully, "I could just say you were a guardian but not say what. I think that would satisfy him _for now_."

She gently pulled free and stepped to one side to let Xander continue with his morning ablutions. Xander lost himself in the daily routine, even though they were both squeezed into a tiny space and it was a little bit claustrophobic.

By the time Xander came back out again Spike had stopped smoking but he looked even more ready to murder him. Xander opened his mouth to suggest what they do next, in terms of finding the Slayer, steering well clear of the 'guardian' topic. Spike, on the other hand, wasn't going to have any of that.

"You have got some explaining to do, _mate_."

Xander met his eyes, saw the bite down and don't let go terrier determination, and sat down on the bed. He stared at his hands, his mind a blank on how to explain this. Spike was out of his chair when an answer wasn't forth coming and stepping right into Xander's personal space, almost on his bare toes. Xander looked up, unfazed. Spike wasn't tall enough or bulky enough to be that intimidating.

"I heard you talking in there," Spike growled.

Xander nodded,

"You get the best conversation from yourself."

"'What did you do?'" Spike mimicked Xander's voice, badly. "'He's going to bug me about this.' You better believe it because I am not sharing my space and time with a lunatic with a invisible, overprotective _something_!"

"Your space? Your space!?!" Xander shot up, nearly colliding with Spike's chin and nose. "Your time? Wait a minute! Who let who stay where and who gave who a _free_ sunblock and who let who have a shower?"

"I could have found somewhere for all of that," Spike waved a hand dismissively.

"And yet you're here," Xander snapped. "I _was_ right, I should have left in that stupid market!"

"Why didn't you then?" Spike narrowed his eyes. "Every right and reason to."

"Because every 'right and reason to' comes from another life which I'm trying to get over and learn from."

Xander thought about that after it left his mouth and decided that had to be the most stuck up thing he had ever said.

"That includes an invisible _guardian_ does it?"

"That was not my idea," Xander retorted. "Still a demon magnet. That should be obvious. _You're_ here!"

"So your friend's a demon," Spike stated, derision in his voice.

"I have no idea," Xander frowned. Actually he didn't. Did she class as one? She didn't seem evil enough to be labelled that way but what else would she be? Xander glanced at her thoughtfully, unintentionally, and Spike turned on his heel.

"Why doesn't he fess up then?" Spike glared at the general area where Xander was looking.

"She."

"What?"

"He's a she," Xander corrected.

"Do I care?" Spike growled.

Xander shrugged as he watched her shake her head, making sure Xander understood that now wasn't the time.

"She doesn't want to."

"Then bloody tell me why she wouldn't let me leave last night!" Spike turned on Xander again.

"She didn't tell me. If it helps I don't understand why and she's never done anything like this before."

"Not let people leave your room?" Spike crooked an eyebrow.

Xander scowled but jumped topic in avoidance,

"What do you think we should do to find this Slayer?"

Spike saw the diversion but let Xander get away with it. He had no real answers but he could tell Xander didn't know some of the answers and was trapped by loyalty on the others. Spike could respect that, for now. It looked like he was going to have to get on the good side of not only Xander, but his damn protector as well. The idea of saving Xander was looking more and more appealing. Andrew had not paid him enough for this crap.

"Little choice but to go there and try and find her."

A sarcastic 'useful' lay on the end of Xander's tongue but he swallowed it and instead replied,

"That's what I thought."

---

In the end Spike had to stay behind while Xander went out. It was day, Xander refused to make another longer-lasting crystal and both parties wanted time out from each other. Spike knew that Xander knew he needed to be away from his guardian but neither said anything, except to agree they would meet up when it was dark enough out.

Xander headed from his hotel to the nearest railway station, buying a one way ticket for now, unsure when he would be back and not bothered how much he was spending. Living in Nairobi wasn't expensive, he was partial financed by the new Watcher's Council and the insurance on his destroyed Sunnydale home had paid out one very healthy sum. He had also been a benefactor of the destruction of the Magic Box as he was Anya's sole recipient in her will in the event of her death. All in all he was much, much better off than he had ever been in Sunnydale.

The train wasn't overly busy as it headed west out of the city centre, many people choosing to take buses or the Matatus to and from Kibera. Any form of road transport was dangerous because of the reckless driving and carjacking that went on but the train was the more expensive form of travel so fewer people from Kibera could afford it.

They passed row after row of mismatched row of small junk houses. Rusty tin roofs, breeze block, wood or plastic sheet walls. Thin brown people with old, out of date clothes watched the train travel by. Children in t-shirts at least five sizes too big, played near rubbish tips but, despite all this, they smiled and talked animatedly. They were making the best of a desperate situation.

Kibera was the poorest and largest slum in the entirety of Africa, which Xander thought was some feat, as it was possible over one million people lived there. It was dirty, polluted with soot from nearby factories and other waste. It was diseased with open sewage drains and flying toilets, but Xander knew that a fifth of over two million Kenyans with HIV lived in Kibera. He hadn't ever been so celibate in his life. There was no way he was risking catching Aids, his life had been dragged through enough shit without that.

Xander replayed the directions in his head as he queued to disembark the train. As he reached the door he paused to survey the platform. It fairly hummed with people but he was looking for one distinct figure, as always. Before he could spot her he was unceremoniously shoved from behind and Xander got himself onto the concrete platform without further delay. He navigated through the crowd quickly until he had his vulnerable left side against the station wall.

Xander could feel his heart hammered in his chest. Despite the show of confidence to Spike, Xander felt nervous alone in crowds. He tried not to show it but he was damn sure Spike would be able to read him.

Xander paused, thoughts drawn in. If Spike were here he would still feel unsure, wouldn't he? Hell he didn't trust him… Xander imagined the vampire here and his nervousness evaporated. Well that answered that then didn't it?

Slowly, going with the flow of bodies, Xander made his way along the concrete until the wall disappeared. The concrete carried on for a few more metres, sloping down and petering away, merging into dry, brown soil, littered with rocks. Trees seemed randomly placed and pressed into the bark of one she stood. Xander could clearly see she had been scanning the crowd and when her eyes met his, he could have sworn she smiled. He meandered through the crowd, confident and comfortable now. She was watching everything he couldn't.

Once he was at the tree they both stepped forward together, Xander having told her where they were going the previous night. She had evidently been for an explore before Xander arrived on the train and didn't hesitate at junctions and unseen turnings. They passed better built public houses, like churches, amidst all the apparent chaos, but it wasn't until they came to a wooden slat fence about five foot tall Xander knew they were on the right track.

The pair followed the fence around until it provided a gate, already open, and Xander paused. He knew there was a good chance that the Slayer wouldn't be here, if she was without her family, but something hoped that the girl hadn't given up on the free chance the government provided to a mere two thousand children.

The Olympic Primary School was government run, partly funded by the British government, and it consistently placed high in the Kenyan school league tables. It was a show of how willing the poorer people were to learn and get away from their squalid lives.

The buildings themselves were worn single storey affairs, plainly painted walls with wooden architecture. There was a cloisters running around the entire outside of each building and Xander's building sense told him this was to keep the direct sun out of the classrooms, keeping the place cooler in the height of summer.

The grounds were quiet in the middle of the day but Xander could see children wearing blue uniforms, at work through the windows. Loathed to interrupted, especially as he would make an ass out of himself, asking for a girl he didn't know the name of, Xander settled down to wait just by the entrance. She, on the other hand, didn't have any such compunction and disappeared into the building, nudging through the main doors and into the school.

He didn't have to wait long. There was scream of anger, high-pitched and simple with it's edge of fear. It was closely followed by a woman's voice shouting for quiet in English and then Swahili. There was a screech of wood being pushed harshly over a floor and Xander saw blue uniformed children begin to stand in one classroom.

Suddenly one of them flew down the length of the room and out the door, followed sedately by her. She slid through the closing door and stood blocking the entrance on the other side. The teacher tried to push the door open and found, for some inexplicable reason, she couldn't, then the other children were crowding around her, asking endless questions.

Xander could hear the slip-slap of flip flops running down a linoleum floor as the girl escaped from the classrooms and headed for freedom. The main doors slammed open as she pushed both away from her, barrelling out into the sunlight, still travelling at high speed. He stepped into the middle of the gates and held out his hands to either side of his body, silent.

She slowed immediately as she took him in and then cried out loudly in the Luo sub dialect of Swahili. Xander only knew a rough amount of Swahili but made a guess at what she said.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he replied in a dodgy accent before sighing and carrying on in English. "I am not a killer."

The girl stared at him.

"I know you're not either," Xander continued. "I know you're special. Something happened didn't it? To you?"

The girl blinked rapidly,

"Bad things… at night."

"I can help with those."

"Bad things before that," the girl shook her head. "Can't help."

"No," Xander nodded. "I can't."

She tilted her head to one side and said quietly,

"Bad thing in school."

Xander shook his head this time,

"No."

She nodded,

"I see, no one see."

"I see too," Xander touched his face without meaning too.

She stepped closer, cautious and wary, still ready to flee, watching him for every gesture and twitch. Xander slowly knelt on the ground so he was her height and less intimidating. The Slayer stepped up to him and touched his cheek, right under his empty eye socket, and Xander couldn't help but let his only remaining eye fall shut. They remained like that for barely thirty seconds before she removed her warm slender fingers and yet, somehow, it felt like a lifetime of peace.

Xander opened his eye when her fingers left and she managed a small smile for him.

"What's your name?"

"Rehani."

"I'm Xander. I have to tell you things."

She nodded, calmer and more accepting. Xander tried for the next bit,

"Thing in school… She helps me talk to you. Let's me talk Swahili."

"Makes me feel bad here," Rehani stated, touching her belly in emphasis.

"I know," Xander was being to believe that she could be a demon, as all the young Slayers had said the same thing. "But she is good."

The fifteen year old year shuffled on her feet as she thought and Xander let his gaze drift over her shoulder to the main doors. Just inside stood a familiar face, waiting for his signal to come out and do her part. Xander redirected his attention back to Rehani.

"How 'bout she comes out here and stands next to me?"

The Slayer scuffed her flip flops through the dusty soil, looking for all the world a bashful child, and then gazed up at the open gate behind Xander. He took a chance, standing up and stepping to one side so that she had a clear shot at freedom if she wanted it. Xander knew he couldn't stop her if she wanted to go. This was about trust.

As she blinked at him, clearly surprised at his show of belief in her, Xander nodded at the main door. It was a signal to both of them; Rehani so she'd know it was time and to her to come out.

She pushed the main doors open and steadily made her way across the playground, head bobbing as she walked. Dust rose in little clouds under her hooves, swirling like miniature tornadoes around her legs. The day was so still that her tail hung straight down between her back legs, dark and thick.

Wise enough she gave the young nervous Slayer a wide berth until she stood at Xander's side. Xander curled his fingers into the mane on the top of her withers and spoke again, this time fluent Luo Swahili. There and then, in an unimportant sandy playground in one of the world's largest slums, Xander told Rehani of her destiny, of what she had to do for the world. He broke the illusion of the darkness and explained that the 'bad things at night' were demons. The shorter life expectancy he left out. She already had that living in Africa.

She listened in silence.

---

Spike had watched Xander leave, giving ten minutes to be clear of the building and well on his way, before Spike grabbed his duster and headed out. He didn't need Xander to give him a poxy crystal when his century experience meant that travelling around in the day was a trifle.

One thing Spike didn't want was to be around when Xander got the Slayer to come back with him to the hotel. He expected that she'd have enough trouble with Xander's precious guardian and then to throw a vampire into the mix would probably have her running for the hills. That's if she could sense the guardian. Tricky thing about Slayers that, sometimes they were so keyed up on their senses that they could out do a demon every day of the week. Spike suspected if she'd had her family massacred then she would be highly sensitive.

It was risky though, going. Xander had never said he would wait for Spike if he decided to move on and if he did go Spike would be forced to track him down. Xander would be highly suspicious of Spike following him around Africa and Spike could be damned before he thought of a good enough reason. There was also no damn reason to stay with him though. Xander certainly wouldn't expect him to wait around like a good little puppy.

As he strode through the lobby an idea appeared, in the form of a good looking receptionist. Spike still knew all the right moves and words, even across the world. Plus as this was a hotel that catered to Westerns then the staff had to have a good grasp of English to even work here, let only on the front desk.

Message saved in Mr. Harris' pigeon hole Spike stalked out the hotel and out into Nairobi's heat.


	6. The Shadow Of My Circumstance

**Chapter 6 - The Shadow Of My Circumstance**

**Notes:** Thanks to everyone who has shown so much interest in this story. I've never had so much love before!  
Yoko-sempai – Sorry for all the delays but I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
Mus4u – Pretty sure they're still coming, just not fast enough!  
Werebitch – Yes the Irish Wolfhound and the mouse were for you and a not so subtle hail to Jim Butcher! No not milk gourd, or stick, or anything else there was which was so wrong!  
kirallie – Ah I will answer that question, but much later. You'll have to keep hanging around.  
Gryffyn – Glad you're intrigued.  
Bandgsecurtiyaw – Thanks.  
Cheers to Moon-Angelica, Sin Piedad, kirallie, Lady-of-the-gray, Daefea and Kawaii Tenshi no Shi for adding me to their C2s.  
People like the story enough to fav it? grins Thank you to all 8 of you and 36 people on alert? Wow!

Xander hadn't realised something as mundane as riding on train would be so exciting, in that scary sense. In all Rehani's fifteen years she had seen the train pass innumerable times but had never dreamed of riding on it. The fare was too much for her family, and now an orphan, she was hanging onto what had been left behind.

Xander was forced to answer questions that flashed from her in moments of unguarded curiosity. He found he knew a lot more about trains than he thought or ever wished to know, but Rehani reminded him at lot of Dawn, in those months after Buffy's death. Trying to be tough, smiles out of place, understandable but bewildering silences.

Aware of the disapproving eyes on them Xander guided them quickly through the streets to his hotel. Rehani often looked down at herself, aware she was out of place, and her nerves grew as she saw more and more white people. She grabbed Xander's hand and clung tightly to him, refusing to let go even when they entered the revolving glass doors.

They crossed the cool stone lobby, heading for the back and the elevators.

"Sir! Excuse me sir!"

High heels clicked across the floor and a petite woman appeared at Xander's side.

"Mr Harris. There is a letter for you."

She held out a folded piece of paper with the hotel's emblem on the front.

"Thank you," Xander took the offered item. "Who left it for me?"

The receptionist ducked her head as she blushed,

"The man told me his name was Spike, but would not give me his real name."

"Don't worry, that is what he always says."

She nodded and scurried back to her desk. Xander glanced at the letter and suppressed a sigh. What was he up to now? At least this could mean Spike wouldn't be in his room when they got up there. One less thing to deal with. He was dreading having to explain to Rehani why there was a vampire in his room, a male one at that, especially since she had been so accepting of his other companion.

Xander tucked the paper into his pocket when he became aware of Rehani's curious eyes on him. He would read it in private later. The elevator doors dinged open in front of them and Xander gently guided Rehani into the shiny box of mirrors and lights.

Xander put his feet up on the table as he rocked his chair on its back legs. Rehani had fallen asleep in the double bed behind him and Xander doubted somehow she had meant to. He hoped it meant she trusted him to keep her safe from the monsters in the dark night.

Pulling the paper from his pocket Xander unfolded it and read Spike's short note.

'Harris,  
Know you wish I was gone and for once never say I don't do anything for you.  
With a new Slayer and all I'll make myself scarce. Don't wish to lose my hands again. Maybe I'll catch up with you later.  
Knowing our luck I'll be seeing you around,  
Spike.'

It sure sounded like Spike but the it also sounded way too polite to be Spike. It was brief, to the point and Xander wondered why he bothered writing it at all. Granted it was nice that Spike had let him know he had gone, why he had but… Xander looked at the letter again. 'Know you wish I was gone'. That wasn't exactly true. Whilst he had been more than annoying when he'd been here, and she had caused problems between them, Xander had enjoyed the plain and simple talking he had done with Spike.

Now there was no one. He didn't speak Swahili well enough to talk with Rehani and somehow she struck Xander as someone who wouldn't be doing a lot of talking. He'd also left his guardian behind at the train station and had expected her to meet at the hotel but she wasn't here.

Xander wasn't worried about her, but every time she left he could feel this hole in his stomach. All his instincts said she should be here at his side and she wasn't. Where could she be? Who else could she be with? Who else could be that important that she had to be with them too? Why would… A conversation flashed back to mind and suddenly Xander could guess at where she was.

Spike.

---

The vampire in question had made it back to where they had been the previous night and found the whole place deserted. It looked like an empty warehouse, with boarded up windows and litter in the doorways. Spike prised a loose board up from one window on the shaded side of the building and slid inside.

The wooden boards that he remembered from the entrance corridor were rotten and sagged under his weight. He tapped his toe against the floor and listened to the dull thud echo down the hall. The red paint was peeling and the wooden panels were mostly missing down the whole length. There was years worth of dust and mould spores in the air. He was glad he couldn't breathe because he would be sneezing himself to death right about now.

"Cosy," Spike muttered.

This was real, but last night, that had been real too. Spike cocked his head to one side as he consider the possibilities, but it wasn't how that had him bothered so much as why. Why would anyone go to so much trouble to change one warehouse for one night?

There had been lots of things about last night that Spike had found suspicious but hadn't mentioned to Xander, but the biggest had to be how they had found their answer so easily. Nothing came that freely without some hidden price. Granted they had given their names and Spike was sure that the demon either knew their histories or that they were 'tainted goods', but that was nothing. It was who he'd talk to after them that Spike was watching out for.

Spike made his way down the corridor until he got to the balcony. It creaked ominously as he stepped onto it and the metal stairs hung at a crazy angle. There was nobody here. Now that he'd found nothing Spike wasn't sure what he was doing here, except that he didn't have much else to do as he couldn't go back to Xander.

As he turned to go the floor groaned and four little clouds of dust puffed up. Spike folded his arms and spoke to the air,

"Why are you here?"

A pause and then a shudder ran down Spike's spine. Subtle pressure built up on one shoulder and Spike fought not to pull away from the unknown.

"Bloody hope you're not sliming up my coat. It's…"

Spike faltered as an image filled his head. A small, thin girl looked up at him from a dusty floor. She had big brown eyes but they hurt. Spike remembered that look from people's eyes when they had lost everything.

"The Slayer," Spike stated quietly.

That one faded and was replaced with one infinitely more familiar; Xander. As Spike frowned both images were imposed on top of one another and then washed red. Spike jerked back.

"Xander's in trouble. Big trouble," he pointed a finger at the space in front of him. "Why aren't you with him?"

Something shoved him hard in one shoulder and he had to take a step back to maintain his balance. Spike scowled and pushed forward. The dust swirled in front of Spike as she stepped back from him and off to one side.

"So the big, bad guardian needs my help does she?" Spike sneered, but underneath it was concern and resignation. Here was the something more he expected and here he was walking straight back into it.

As he headed out another thought occurred to him. He was talking to thin air, just like everyone thought Xander was doing, the reason everyone thought Xander had flipped his lid. If they had people here that had seen Xander doing just that then they'd spot Spike too.

"Bollocks."

---

A knock on the door startled Xander and woke Rehani up. She jerked upright in bed, pushing the sheet away with one hand. Xander held up a hand to placate her. It was probably a maid checking to see if the room was empty before she came to clean.

He set the chair back on all four feet before getting up and walking across the floor to answer the door. Xander pulled the heavy handle down and drew the door open. He shot to one side as a taloned fist grabbed at his face and desperately tried to shut the door on the arm.

"Rehani help me," Xander braced his feet against the carpet and shoved with all his might.

The girl had scrambled out of bed and was staring at the claws gouging holes in the wallpaper next to Xander's head.

"Rehani!" Xander yelled, hoping to snap her out of her daze.

She flinched and then ran to him, hands out to push the door shut. Even with her small weight, her Slayer strength, it wasn't enough to slam the door shut with the demon's arm where it was. The door was too weak in itself. Xander left Rehani holding the door and raced across the room to where he had left his axe. Brandishing it he returned and swung it in an arc that made the demon on the other side of the door scream hideously as his arm was severed.

"Shit, shit, shit," Xander panted, shoving the door shut. "Always look first moron!"

Rehani was wide eyed with fear as she huddled into him, trying to get away from the lifeless arm on the carpet. She screamed when a body thudded into the dangerous side of the door. Xander pulled her away and to the big double bed, where he latched onto one side of the headboard. He grunted as he tried to free the bed.

"Stuck," Xander muttered, glancing up at the door as the banging became more insistent.

Rehani pulled at the bottom and the whole thing groaned. Screws squealed as they were torn from their fastenings but the bed came away from the wall. Xander scrambled in behind it and began to push it across the floor.

"The door," he explained to Rehani and she nodded before surprising Xander by turning the bed on its side. She shoved it the rest of the way until it was wedged between the door and the bathroom wall, then she looked at Xander expectantly.

Xander knew all to well he had to find a way out of the room. He ran to the window, tore the curtain to one side, and flung it open. Looking out Xander could see the windows around them but all too far for him to reach. Rehani probably could manage it with his help and her own innate agility, which would leave him stuck here.

"That sucks," Xander sighed before turning to Rehani. "You can get to the next window."

She leaned out the window to look and frowned before running her gaze over Xander,

"Not you."

Xander knelt in front of her,

"You are more important. You must be safe, ok?"

Rehani shook her head,

"You keep me safe."

"Not anymore," Xander picked up his rucksack and pushed it into her arms.

In it was everything he would need to flee the country with a Slayer in tow or in a desperate situation, everything a Slayer would need to get to England and safety. Rehani clung to it as her wide scared eyes met his and Xander had to look away for a moment. The banging on the door never ceased.

"Put it on," and Rehani did so. "Go to the airport. Go to England ok?"

Xander helped her out the window until she stood on the ledge outside, cold hands in his, before he slid his grasp down onto her wrists. She stepped back off the edge, eyes on his face the entire time and Xander grunted as her full weight pulled at his shoulders. He bent forward, lowering her down, until the window ledge dug into his stomach.

Rehani's fingers grasped the edge of the window ledge where she had been standing and Xander let go. Her gaze left his as she looked down, took a deep breath and then she was falling to the next window. Xander sucked in sharp inhalation as one hand missed the next ledge and she swung precariously for a moment before getting her hand back up. Rehani never made a noise.

A huge crash echoed through the room and Xander spun around to see a hole through the centre of the door, with two set of claws set in either side of it. Xander watched the claws rip the doors sideways and a face appeared in the hole, or more a set of teeth. He slammed the window shut and hurried picked up his axe where it stood propped against the table. With one eye missing his depth perception really wasn't up to a sword. Granted he could use one but he had grown use to his axe.

The door disintegrated and the first demon pushed his way through into the room. Xander tensed in anticipation as it broke the bed's back and stormed into the room with a torn pillow cover dangling from one horn. It laughed at Xander and lunged forward, attempting to overwhelm him. Xander swung himself to one side, using his axe as a counterbalance. It sliced through the demon's hide and drew a howl as green blood oozed down the demon's side.

Xander kept moving, keeping his blind side turned away from the demon and the door when possible. He kicked the nearest chair at the demon so that it was distracted by it colliding with its legs when Xander attacked. This time he aimed for the killing blow, like he had taught the Slayers-in-waiting in Sunnydale. The head didn't come off, but fell forward onto the demon's chest before it collapsed.

By that time there was another demon working its way through the mess at the entrance. Xander squared up to meet it and wondered how long his luck would hold when he spied another demon behind it, but he banished those thoughts to simply fight and stay alive.

The demon hissed its displeasure at seeing Xander standing by the dead demon and sped up, making the whole room shake with the footfalls. It lunged at Xander, claws outstretched, and Xander dived sideways. The demon jumped after him, feinting at him, and then with a lighting fast movement dodged in the opposite direction.

Xander was simply human and couldn't move so fast. He managed to avoid the main strike and took the blow to the shoulder as best he could, but it still threw him against the wall, winding him. A lifetime of fighting the odds let Xander bounce back from the wall, slip under the oncoming demon's grasp and slice at him low on the torso.

The demon made a odd, low grunting noise and spun to face a panting Xander, who grimaced and shook the hair from his eye.

"What do you want?" Xander backed across the room. "Well 'cept from the obvious."

If the talking got him out of this and bought Rehani more time then Xander could babble at warp speed. The demon grunted again and then made a noise remarkably like clearing its throat,

"Where is the Slayer?"

"And there's the obvious… Gone," Xander responded. "Why do you want her? There are plenty of Slayers out there, young ones if that's what you're after."

The demon cocked its head to one side in a sharp, almost birdlike motion, and Xander tried to let his attention stay on it, rather than behind it to the other demon now in the room.

"You are weak human," it stated. "Why stand in the way?"

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours," Xander felt the childish temptation to stick his tongue out at the demon.

"Mine is not important enough to delay your death," the demon advanced again.

"D'ang saw right through that one," Xander stepped behind the table and waited for the demon to make it's move, hoping it wouldn't slam the table back against him. Luckily it simply tossed the table away, it bounced off the nearest wall and straight into the other demon.

"Oops," Xander commented.

There was what Xander took to be angry demon swearing and it was enough to distract the demon currently advancing on him for a second. Enough for Xander it step in closer and bury his axe in the demon's chest. It looked at the axe and then at Xander with a bemused expression on its face before it started toppling forward. Xander tugged at his axe desperately but could not free it and was forced to leave it as he scrambled out of the way.

A stray claw cut his arm on its way passed and there was a crunch as the body hit the floor. Xander tugged at the body, desperate to get at his axe. It was it only weapon, well the only one big enough to make any impact on the bulky demons. He couldn't turn the demon over and couldn't prise the axe lose from this angle.

"I am so dead," Xander muttered as he watched the other demon in the room.

It was throwing the final pieces of table from itself, clearly enraged by the simple bits of wood and metal, which did not improve Xander's outlook in the slightest. The last leg clattered to the floor and Xander stood. He thought about raising his fists but didn't want to get laughed at for such an obviously futile effort.

As the demon raised a foot to come thumping towards him there was a shout from the corridor and then a voice yelled,

"Dumb shit aren't you?"

There was a crashing noise before Spike appeared in the doorway with a grin on his face. The demon swivelled his gaze between the two men and clearly decided that Spike was more of a threat. Spike stepped through the ruined door, picked up the severed arm and beat the advancing demon over the head with it.

The talons pierced its hide and made raking gashes all over its head and shoulders. The demon shrieked and grabbed Spike, who let himself be hauled in close. He dropped the arm, grabbed the demons head and twisted. Xander winced at the crack but sighed gratefully when the demon toppled to the floor.

"Nice timing."

"Well seems like I was needed," Spike lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah about that," Xander walked passed him to peer into the corridor. There was two dead in the corridor, one with its missing arm. "How did you know I needed help?"

Spike hooked a thumb over his shoulder,

"Your guardian seemed to think you did and who am I to argue with an invisible thing?"

Xander smiled,

"Yeah she has a habit of that."

"Where'd she bugger off to now?"

"I'd expect she's gone to find Rehani," Xander came back into the room and started trying to find the rest of his stuff in the wreckage of the room.

"Who?" Spike lent against the nearest wall.

"The Slayer," Xander fought his way through a sheet into the bathroom and his voice echoed. "I sent her out the window."

"Should of got her to fight. Slayers are useful like that," Spike commented.

"She was scared. I'm not going to put her through more shit," Xander came back out the room, taping a patch bandage to his forearm.

"Nah the Watchers can do that," Spike kicked a stray sock towards Xander. "Missed one."

Xander scooped the runaway up and stuff it into his bag,

"C'mon we need to get out of here. I am not footing another bill for a messed up hotel room."

"How many have you trashed?"

"A few."

"How many's 'a few'?"

"Six, counting this one."

"Turning into quite a little hooligan aren't you now?"

"Shut up Spike."

---

Spike expected Xander to check into another hotel, but he just started walking down the main road out of town towards the airport. Frowning Spike kept up with him as Xander was considerate to walk on the shaded side of the road, but could see sun up ahead.

"Where are you off to?"

"Airport," Xander replied.

"Any particular reason why?

"I sent Rehani that way," Xander glanced at Spike and then gestured to his pocket. "Give me that crystal again."

Spike silently fished it out of his duster and passed it over. Xander looked at it and sighed, before stopping. He looked at Spike who watching him curiously.

"I can't re-enable this," Xander admitted.

"Why not?"

"I need her power to do it," Xander shrugged. "I'm not magickally inclined."

"Thought you said 'a guy can learn a few things'," Spike reminded him.

"I did," Xander snorted. "I learnt how to channel her… 'pow'." Xander clapped his hands together when he said the last word. He also wondered why Spike was following him around. He had gone, granted with reasonable excuses, but then come back at his guardian's request and was now hanging around. Sure didn't sound like Spike.

Xander had learnt not to look a gift horse in the mouth, whatever that meant. He wouldn't admit it to Spike but he felt safer with the vampire around. The fact that Spike had just saved his life and seemed willing to stick around… Xander would do his best not to rub him up the wrong way.

"Looks like it'll have to be the sewers then," Spike shrugged and headed into the nearest underground car park for a hotel.

Xander opened his mouth to complain and then realised how soft he'd grown not having to venture into sewers or cemeteries since Sunnydale's destruction. He shut it and followed Spike, hands shoved in his pockets. One thing he wasn't going to question was how they were going to get to the airport once in the sewers. Xander's sense of direction wasn't known for it's accuracy. Spike would be sure to give him some gross information or talk up vampire abilities.


End file.
